All Star Young Justice
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. Five years after Trigon's defeat on Earth-1 his demonic minions have traveled the multiverse and set their sights on Earth-16. With a superpowered Sportsmaster and Trigon's possible return YJ may have a problem on thier hands. Possible xover with TT
1. Beginnings

_Author's Note: This is something I started writing last week when my internet connection was down and started writing it like a fiend. I hope this is as good as I think it is. Let me know what you think of it. This will be something of a crossover between Young Justice and perhaps an older version of the Teen Titans animated series. I'm in a bit of a rush so I apologise for the lack of an explanation. _

**_All Star Young Justice_**

Several years ago a powerful demon lord known as Trigon the Terrible was released upon the planet, as part of a prophecy fulfilled by his unwilling daughter Raven. Trigon was a great and terrible evil, known throughout the universe. Fifteen years earlier he had sired a daughter through a human woman that was later known as Arella. When Arella realized what she had done she had fled to an otherworldly dimension known as Azarath. Arella would later give birth to the child and name her Raven. Trained by the monks of Azarath, Raven learned to control her powers of telekenesis, telepathy, energy blasts and asterial projection which were tied to her emotions. Because of the danger she posed to herself and others, the monks made Raven repress her feelings, keeping her powers in check through meditation. In time Raven would leave the dimension of Azarath and settle on the terran world known as Earth. Knowing full well of her demonic heritage Raven sought to do good things, to make up for the great evil she would one day commit.

To that end she joined a small band of heroes calling themselves the Teen Titans. Five brave and determined adolecent crimefighters consisting of Robin; the one time protege of legendary hero Batman. Starfire a naive, yet joyful alien superheroine from the planet Tamaran instilled with a great ideal of justice and fairness. Beast Boy an amusing and amicable green shape changer. And finally Cyborg, a sophisticated amalgamation between man and machine, whose humor and quick thinking adaptiveness were always an asset. Together they defended the coastal California town of Jump City from the area's supervillain populace. And were later joined in battle by a sixth member, a young female geomancer known as Terra. Who would later betray the team's secrets to thier mortal enemy known as Slade. Terra was an unwilling participant due to her lack of control, though her turn was genuine Terra would later realize her wrongdoing and gave her life to save them, taking her master Slade with her.

More members were introduced and added to thier roster eventually establishing a second team known as Titans East. The hour of the prophecy would soon arrive however as Slade returned from the dead in service to an unknown master. After tormenting the Titans, he revealed his true intentions to Raven and of her father's eventual rise. Raven was horrified and sought ways to prevent it as did her teammates but were all for naught. After a fierce battle between Slade and his newfound demon army, Raven relented and went with him to release her father. Though her teammates tried to stop her, their efforts were futile and Raven became the gateway releasing her father Trigon upon the Earth killing his daughter in the process.

Trigon swiftly conquered the planet turning it's inhabitants to stone, and the Earth itself into a hellish wasteland. Only the four remaining Titans stood immune to his sorcery. A last gift beqeathed to them by Raven, but wouldnt be enough to stop Trigon the Terrible. After his rise and subjugation, an unlikely ally came to their aid. Thier own enemy Slade who explained that Trigon had gone back on his deal to revive his mortal form. But had also told them there was chance of Raven's survival, though it would mean descending into the pits of hades itself. Robin would ultimately go with Slade to retrieve Raven while his teammates distracted Trigon. However Trigon being omnipresent knew full well of the plan and created shadow doppleganger of the remaining Titans to battle them.

In the deepest bowels of hell Robin eventually found Raven in the remnant of a faux church but regressed into a young child. Slade eventually found his reward, battling one of Trigon's guards and regained his flesh and blood. With little to no memories of her past life Raven was afraid and hesitant to trust Robin. Eventually Robin would win her over and tell of her life story as he knew it on thier journey to the surface. Growing bored of his victory over Earth Trigon tore a rift through space/time with his finger and sent his demon hoards called Infernals to other dimensions so that he may conquer them as well.

Trigon grew in size while biding his time before coming to full power when the final battle began. With the dopplegangers defeated, Trigon was ready for them. But was not prepaired for the betrayal of his former lackey who cut off his horns with the hell lance won in his battle with the guard. The Titans would then use the last of Raven's gift to repell Trigon himself spurring Raven to regain her age and battle Trigon herself. Assuming her White Raven form, she used her full magical power, which was now untainted by her father's influence and obliterated her father's physical form returning the Earth to normal.

Several years have now passed since Trigon's invasion, but even now remnants of his evil still persist. As the demons he sent on interdimensional conquest have traversed the realms of the multiverse before settling thier sights on an alternate Earth. One home to a group of heroes not unlike the Titans.

A scarlet rift opened up above a large mountain base situated in a costal Rhode Island burrough as the Infernals gazed sinisterly though the veil. Inside the mountain base a group of young teenaged crimefighters were going through a training simulation with a much older woman dressed in black. A young man in a red and yellow outfit engaged the woman with a swift kick that was block by her hands. The brightly colored hero then threw a punch but was likewise deflected, pulling his arm down by her hip and kicking him in the face landing flat on his back. The floor panel beneath him lit up illuminating his body with a status note reading _Kid Flash: Fail_. Two more heroes would pursue the woman one wearing a black shirt and jeans and the other with dark skin wearing a red vest and dark pants and were simularly taken out by the woman. Grabbing thier arms and throwing them into each other before seperating them with a split kick defeating them simotaniously. Status bars reading _Superboy: Fail_ and _Aqualad: Fail_ respectively.

A young green skinned girl with red hair wearing a white t-shirt with a red X over her chest and blue skirt was the next one to approach the young woman. This one employed martial arts skills simular to the teacher's using a series of punches and kicks. She stood her ground against the teacher longer than her compatriots. The blonde haired woman ducked down as the younger threw a flying punch at her, before grabing the young girl's ankle and hurling her across. The girl flew back but regained control of herself and hovered as the master came at her. The alien turned invisible and threw another punch at her, the woman dodged beneath her yet again grabbing her shoulders and sent her spiraling to the floor on her back. The statue bar beside her read _Miss Martian: Fail_. Finally the last member of the team was younger than any of the others wearing a padded red and black outfit with a cape and domino mask.

The youngest raced towards her throwing a shuriken like razor at her while slidding on his hip. The older woman leaped and spun through the air, as the shuriken sliced through her golden hair. Before grabbing him by his shoulder as he continued to slid and threw him over hard on his back. The final status reading _Robin: Fail_. The boy groaned as he struggled to get up while his other teammates had simular difficulties. Thier teacher Black Canary stood over them with hands on her waist.

"Okay not the best exercise we've had but I think you guys are improving. Robin, nice tactic with your razor disc. But you guys continued to leave yourselves open to attack. Passing grade for today Robin you get a B, Miss Martian B+, the rest of you C-. Dismissed." she stated before walking off.

The others groaned as they got up except for one who was still on his back holding his face. Miss Martian brushed back a lock of hair as she went to examine him.

"Wally are you all right?" she asked softly. The speedster was motionless yet spoke through his hands.

"No..she kicked me in the freakin face!" he muffled.

"And I have her bootprint on my sternum get over it." Superboy told him. Megan helped Wally up a moment later still cradeling his face.

"Shut up, not all of us are invulnerable you know." he answered straightening his jaw and cracked his nose back into place.

"Ah." he groaned and sniffed afterwards.

"Well that's one way to clear the sinuses." he added. Conner scoffed unamused by his joke and walked off.

The group exited the training room a second later as Megan rolled her arm.

"I think she dislocated my shoulder." she told him.

"If it was dislocated we'd be the first to know." joked Robin and was pelted on the head by Wally.

"Ow, dude!" he whined.

"Not now man." groaned Wally.

Black Canary remained behind in the training center after seeing the others off and turned back to the smart floor.

"And that leaves..." The cave's teleportation system came on line a second later.

_"Recognized: Artemis. B-07." _the computer said as the emerald archer emerged.

"You missed your training practice." she told her. The system went off a second time as another one entered.

_"Recognized: Green Arrow. 08." _

"That's my fault actually. Sorry about that." Ollie replied rubbing the back of his neck. Canary raised an eyebrow and walked towards him.

"So what was it this time?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Sportsmaster had an illegal arms shipment in Metropolis. We were covering for Clark." he said.

"And Superman is where exactly?" she asked.

"Thwarting a terrorist attack in Montreal." Green Arrow replied.

"Oh." she said before looking down at Artemis.

"Your free to go I guess. But your not off the hook." Canary told her.

"Gotcha. I'm going to go shower off if that's all right." Artemis said.

"Artemis why dont we have a go-around real fast? Then you can shower." Diana told her. The Amerasian archer sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she moaned turned to face her with bow in hand.

"Come on Diana, it's been a rough day." Green Arrow told her.

"My cave, my rules. Let's go." Diana said. In the next instant Artemis crouched down and shot an arrow at Diana.

Black Canary dodged the arrow as she came at her, the archer drew another one and fired as Black Canary leaped through and spun through the air horizontally brushing the arrow aside with the palm of her hand. And struck the archer with the flat of her other hand knocking Artemis back. The emerald archer fell on her back with the floor status reading _Artemis: Fail._ The girl groaned and looked back at her teacher who was on her knee before her. Artemis picked herself up while her teacher did the same.

"Okay now you can go shower." she told her. Artemis groaned and stormed out.

"That chick isnt human." she muttered leaving Canary and Green Arrow behind.

"Next time check with me before you do that." she told him.

"It was short notice." he defended shrugging his shoulders. Diana only glared at him as his expression fell.

"I'll check in next time." he told her.

"Good boy. So we still on for dinner at your place tonight?" Diana asked.

"Sure. I'm making pot roast." he answered.

Unbeknownst to either of them a little red dimensional rift appeared high overhead as the demonic entities watched from within. Diana kissed Ollie's cheek before leaving the room, while Green Arrow turned and looked back at the monitor screens that showed him foiling Sportsmaster's sceheme. Once the demons got a good look of the villain's masked face, a plan was formed. In Metropolis an armored prison transport traveled towards the city's metahuman/supervillain jail known as Striker's Island. Inside was the Sportsmaster along with several of his accomplishes.

As the truck continued along it's route a scism was sliced open infront of the truck and the demons emerged, scaring the driver. The truck swerved to the side as the Infernals stood in the way before crashing into a pole. The Infernals proceeded towards the driver while another one phased through the roof and entered Sportsmaster's body. The criminal writhed in pain not knowing the force that had taken over his body, and soon glowed with infernal power. Recognizing his new power the Sportsmaster smirked, and focused his new found ability washing the interior with a red glow and blew the armored truck apart.

An explosion rippled through the section the truck once stood erupting in a massive fireball that could be soon from overhead. Sportsmaster stood unscathed in the burning wreckage and looked at his hands in amazement.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." he said to himself as twin balls of fire appeared in his hand. And hurled one at a nearby car engulfing it, before exploding and threw the other at a van.

The Sportsmaster grinned behind his mask and started to laugh as he torched more, moving onto buildings. And cupped his hands together releasing a steady blast. His laughing became more manical before covering himself in the demonic aura and blasted himself into the air. The Sportsmaster hovered above the city flexing his arms triumphant as he celebrated his newfound status.

"You hear that Justice League? I'm coming for you!" he yelled a giant red Mark of Scath appeared on his chest. In another dimension an older version of Raven was startled out of her meditative state. And gasped with a horrifying revelation.

_AN: All right so that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Next chapter up soon, like a few seconds from now. Enjoy it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. The Burning City

_AN: Sorry I'm in a rush, here's the second chapter of my story and the internet at my house is down. So I'm kind of kind trying to alleviate my backlog of fics. Hope you guys like it. _

**_All Star Young Justice _**

**_Chapter 2_**

Sportsmaster released a devastating ring of fire from the air damaging several high rise skyscrapers around him including homes. Inside one apartment a young black mother grabbed her child by the shoulders and dove for the floor as the ring of fire raced over them setting the place on fire. Alarms sounded on the Watchtower in space and the Justice Cave simultaneously, while another one went off in the Hall of Justice in DC. Green Arrow and Black Canary looked up at the monitor in the cave showing the now empowered Sportsmaster on the screen.

"I just put that guy away." Green Arrow said.

_"Justice League emergency, rouge metahuman activity in progress in Metropolis. Requesting immediate response from League members." _a male computer voice said.

_"This is Superman I'm in route to Metropolis_." the Man of Steel said over the radio. At that time the Team raced back into ops.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"Is that Sportsmaster? How did he get powers?" Robin said in shock.

"Not sure. Ollie any idea how this might have happened?" Canary asked.

"What makes you think I know? 15 minutes ago he was in an illegal arms shipment." Green Arrow said.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" she asked.

"Yes! We checked it ourselves; they were just your run of the mill assault rifles. There was nothing out of the ordinary from what I could tell." he said.

"It's not that I don't believe you Ollie. But we must have missed something. How else would a guy like Sportsmaster develop a power like pyrokenisis?" Canary asked looking back at the screen.

"Good question." he replied.

"Maybe he ingested some kind of metahuman pill or vial. Like the Blockbuster formula or Kobra Venom?" Robin suggested.

"Or a transdermal patch." Kid Flash added.

"How would any of those give a guy pyromancy?" Artemis sulked insulting them.

"Hey it's just a suggestion. Anyway I don't see you coming up with anything. And oh by the way you missed practice." Wally snarked back getting in her face Arty shot daggers back at him.

"Because I was with Green Arrow jackoff!" she shot back.

"Enough both of you. I already gave Artemis her training, getting back to the task at hand. What's happening in Metropolis is a League priority. You should be ready in case backup is needed." Black Canary said silencing the team. Conner shifted his eyes a bit before responding.

"How far is Superman from Metropolis?" he asked.

"At least two states away." she told Conner.

"How long will it take for him to get there?" he added.

"Depends on how bad he wants to get back. You think we should go over there?" she said turning her attention to Ollie.

"Flash said he's in route as well. We should at least provide some kind of back up." Green Arrow stated.

"What about us?" Superboy asked. The pair looked back at the team.

"Stay here till we say otherwise." she ordered and headed for the transporter with Green Arrow.

In Metropolis Sportsmaster continued his rampage as people ran from him, fleeing the streets. Green Arrow and Black Canary were Zeta Beamed into the open, in the street as people ran past them.

"Watchtower this is Canary we're in Metropolis and about to engage target." she said on her earpiece.

"Roger that Canary." a civilian dispatcher responded.

"Who else is here?" she added as Flash raced up to them and waved. Canary nodded and went back to her earpiece.

"Superman how far away are you?" she asked. In the skies overhead Superman flew into the city.

"Just got in, I have him in my sights." he answered seeing him and the fires from a distance.

"Prepare to engage." Superman ordered. Canary nodded on the street below.

"We're ready for him." she said looking up.

Superman flew in as Sportsmaster saw him from the corner of his eye. Sportsmaster turned and fired a full powered blast at the Man of Steel, who flew past it and punched Sportsmaster through a nearby high rise. The Man of Tomorrow hovered near the new entrance; inside Sportsmater was sitting upright in a pile of rubble and seemed otherwise unharmed. The villain chuckled rubbing his chin with his wrist.

"Not bad Supes. You really got me with that one." he said getting up. Superman remained stone faced as he looked back at him.

"Since when do you have powers Crock?" he asked in serious tone.

"Like the new upgrade Superman? I'm rather impressed with it myself." he said rotating his shoulder as he strode across.

"You know I've waited a long time for this. You and your lousy Justice League, think you can push guys like us around because you have powers." he said making his fist flame up.

"Shoe's on the other foot now isn't it?" he added staring back at him.

"Why don't you show me what you got?" Superman said undaunted.

"With pleasure." Sportsmaster replied and fired at him. The Man of Steel stood in the way and took the blast blowing out the outside of the building.

Sportsmaster threw himself at him drawing his fist back and threw his hardest hit. The Man of Steel caught his fist, Crock countered with a sudden blast of fire knocking him back. Crock went after him swinging his arm outward in a whip of fire striking him again, before throwing a kick sending another volley at him hitting Kal-El in the face knocking him to the floor. Sportsmaster chuckled as he drew one of his exploding javelins ready to spear the Man of Steel.

"This is even easier than I thought." he mused holding the weapon overhead and lunged at him.

Superman grabbed the javelin and stared Sportsmaster down before throwing it over the villain's shoulder into the roof creating an explosion. The blast hurling the villain forward, Superman used the man's inertia against him grabbing and throwing him out the building. As Sportsmaster fell out of control he hurled another javelin at the hero, hitting beneath his feet in the entryway and blew him back. The section of the building he was in started to collapse, while Sportsmaster regained control and threw a fireball a story or two beneath and caused the rest of it to collapse.

A supersonic scream assaulted the Sportsmaster's eardrums and shattering windows, as Diana used her Canary Cry from the streets below while Ollie leveled an arrow at him and fired. An electric arrow struck him in the back as a 100,000-volt charge went out. Smoke wafted off the bad guy's body as he hovered motionless in the air then removed the arrowhead from his back and looked down at the trio.

"I think we made him angry." Canary said before a stream of fire rained down on them.

"Scramble!" Green Arrow yelled as they separated and the torrent of fire hit.

"All right that does it." Flash said and started racing around the fire extinguishing it's reach. And quickly died out at the base as Sportsmaster watched. The villain launched a more powerful fireball knocking Flash back.

GA tumbled on his knee taking aim at Sportsmaster once again while Canary found herself in a similar position on the other side. The evil villain started to power up as his aura grew to massive size seeking to vaporize the area. Green Arrow took his shot, while Canary fired another sonic blast. The two attacks raced up to him in slow motion, before the arrow was vaporized in midair and the Canary Cry seemed to have no effect. A pulse of extreme heat went out devastating buildings, nearly claiming the Leaguers' lives. Buildings and high rises were melted from the inside out as Sportsmaster hovered over them furious. The three Leaguers having somehow survived the blast after Flash projected his speed aura to them.

Smoke flew from his fists, as Sportsmaster remained overhead, glaring down at the Leaguers. A rustling from a downed building signaled Superman's return as the Man of Steel broke out of his prison. Sportsmaster turned his head and saw the Kryptonian stand in the midst of the wreckage with his cape flowing over his shoulder and glaring at the superpowered villain.

"Hmm. I was wondering when you'd surface." was all Sportsmaster said.

The Kryptonian hovered above the wreckage while staring down the Sportsmaster. As he got higher he started to take in the scars of the battlefield and was horrified to see the arm of a young woman strewn out of a window. His jaw dropped slightly in realization that a life if not many others were lost. Sportsmaster gave a curious glance and could see what had attracted his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, well these things tend to happen don't they? How does it feeling having failed someone?" Sportsmaster taunted.

Superman was seething in anger and lashed out at the Sportsmaster tackling him in midair, plowing him through the top of a damaged building and into the street below. The Sportsmaster lay in a crater but continued taunting the Man of Steel.

"What? Is that a sore topic for you?" he chided and was punched in the face knocking him down the street.

Superman was back on top of him a moment later forcing his head into the dirt and wrenching his arm behind his back threatening to tear it off.

"Why would you do this?" he demanded.

"Why? I'm a mercenary Superman, it's what I do." he teased. Clark growled slamming his face through the pavement. His faceguard remained in tact.

"Oh come now Supey, we all know you won't kill anyone. So why even bother?" he replied assuredly.

"Doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your life." Superman growled and hurled him into the air.

Sportsmaster flew end over end into the air but didn't seem concerned as Kal-El came at him and punched the superpowered villain as hard as he could in his face. A crack raced up the bottom right corner of his facemask and tiny fragments flew across. Before a right hook flew across his face, breaking his jaw if he were human. Plowing his fist into the man's chest smashing in his rib. And driving his elbow into the base of Sportsmaster's neck. The villain fell crashing into the edge of a rooftop by his neck while Superman grabbed his body and dragged his face down the side of the building tearing it apart. And finally piledriving Sportsmaster chest first into the ground destroying the sidewalk. The ground quaked as enormous cracks raced out to the street and rattled nearby parked cars triggering their alarms.

The Sportsmaster lay in a heap as Superman turned him over on his back and held his fist overhead. Out of breath and frustrated beyond reason, he seemed ready to finish him off. But the Man of Steel relented realizing he had beaten him into unconsciousness. The mysterious symbol had disappeared from his shirt as the Sportsmaster was now harmless. Kal-El continued to stand over him out of breath and turned to see frightened and horrified on lookers, and hung his head and sighed.

A few minutes later an ambulance had arrived to take Sportsmaster away as Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary later stood with Superman. The quartet watched as the villain was rolled by gurney into the ambulance and took off while reporter Cat Grant interviewed the group.

"The League will investigate how Sportsmaster got those powers. That's all for now." Black Canary said dismissing herself amid of flash of cameras. Reporters continued hounding her for questions regarding Superman's battle while the Man of Steel remained despondent over the whole ordeal.

Looking at the building he himself damaged and where the battle had ended. And saw reporters trying to field questions from a distance but were held off by Flash and several police officers. The only officer facing him was a short, squat middle-aged man with gray hair and thick black eyebrows scowling at him. Detective 'Terrible' Dan Turpin the most caustic man on the force and one of Superman's biggest detractors. The Man of Steel sighed as Turpin smoked his cigar and slowly approached him.

"Boy, you really messed up tonight." he said.

"Not now Turpin." he replied.

"Or what? You'll take me down like you did him? Charming. Because of you people are dead tonight. Innocent people. Now I thought you superheroes were all about saving the innocent. I guess for a big, strong guy like you. You can't be bothered by issues like that when a guy with fire powers is threatening the city!" Turpin argued. It was then Green Arrow interceded, getting infront of him.

"And you, you're no better. I've heard things about you Green Arrow. As far as I'm concerned you're no better than he is." he said pointing at Superman.

"Why don't you go file a police report or something detective? We've all had a difficult day here." Green Arrow replied.

"Yeah? Tell that to those families of Suicide Slum. I'm telling you we were all better off when we just had to deal with the regular wackos. Not the special brand of crazy you bring to these streets. As far as I'm concerned you should be outlawed. Every last one of you." Turpin said poking his chest. Green Arrow however was more restrained and brushed off his idle threats.

"Take it up with your congressman then." he answered brushing aside his hand. Terrible Turpin glared at him and smiled.

"You know what? Maybe I will. I'll see you later archer." he replied and walked off.

"He's a real charmer." Black Canary said folding her arms.

"There's nothing else we can do here. Guess we better call it a night." Ollie said to Clark.

His teammate didn't say anything and simply flew off into the night sky.

"Think he'll be all right?" Diana asked.

"Who can say?" mentioned Ollie.

"He just needs time, I'm sure he'll be all right." Diana told him.

"I'll tell the other Leaguers not to bother him." Green Arrow stated as they watched him disappear.

Unbeknownst to any of them a street cam had captured the entire debacle with the feed leading back to Cadmus HQ where luminescent beings on computer screens discussed what they saw.

"What on Earth was that?" a woman's voice asked.

"No idea, since when did Sportsmaster develop powers?" a male voice replied.

"The Sportsmaster has never exhibited any powers that we're aware of. But this is an interesting development. Have one of our agents intercept his transport and bring him to us. We may be able to use this to our advantage." a second male voice said.

_AN: *#! Apparently I'm in even more of a rush than I thought. If you see multiple posts I got my chapters backwards sorry for that. I'm a little hung up on the third chapter because I'm not entirely sure if I want to do a crossover based on my Teen Titans All Stars series. It's not necessary for you to read it, though it might help. I know I hate when people do that too. I'm not quite sure how well the two will mesh. In short, the above mentioned story takes place several years after the animated series ended and features older versions of the characters and would establish that the Titans are from Earth-1 which is sort of the 'mainstream' Earth in the DC Comics canon. Still not sure how or if that's going to work, so bear with me. It'll probably be a while before I can update again. Let me know if you approve or disapprove of this idea. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	3. Revolt

_Author's Note: This is a chapter I completed the other night and just finally got my internet connection back. Hope you guys like it. _

**_All Star Young Justice_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Revolt_**

Back in Metropolis the Sportsmaster was loaded into an ambulance after suffering traumatic injuries in his battle with Superman. Black Canary, Flash and Green Arrow were the only ones left as firefighters put out the blaze that had engulfed a portion of Suicide Slum. The trio had seen the ambulance off leaving the three of them downcast.

"So do you think Sportsmaster is a metahuman?" she asked with arms folded.

"You mean as in an innate one? It's possible, hell of a time for him to discover it." Green Arrow replied surveying the damage.

"We'll look into it, just like like the reporters will." Flash responded.

"I guess that's all we can do for tonight then. It's a shame though." Green Arrow said turning away.

"We did the best we could." Canary told him.

"It's no consolation though, especially for Superman." Ollie replied.

"The media mouthpieces will love this, that's for certain." Flash added as they walked away.

His words were almost prophetic as one such media personality, political commentator G. Gordon Godfrey did later that night on Phox News Network. Other news stations picked up on it as well, each giving varying accounts of what happened. Some were straight forward, talking about the damage and devastation, while not being overly critical of the League. While other 24-hour news cycle channels lambasted the League for mishandling the fiasco. With the aforementioned G. Gordon Godfrey spearheading the movement, calling the Justice League murderers for allowing Sportsmaster's rampage to continue. All the while showing the image of Superman being thrown into a building and having it collapse on top of him, while Sportsmaster had the other Leaguers on the ropes and raining fire down on top of them. Godfrey then stood infront of the screen with a clicker emphasizing his point.

"Did you see that? Why was he going easy on him? Superman is supposed to be the strongest being out there. He should have nipped this in the bud before it got out of hand. Which in case you haven't noticed it did! This is the guy protecting us?" he said referencing Superman before the building's collapse.

"And where the hell is the rest of the Justice League? All we have are arrow guy and screaming girl. The only other Leaguer worth mentioning is the Flash. But even he was useless! All he did was run around in circles, literally!" he said showing an image of the Flash doing such.

"If you ask me the League should be held responsible for this travesty. They should have their UN charter ripped up for failing to protect the people of this ghetto. And their celebrity heads on a platter. And we have kids looking up to these people? What kind of role models are these? The League is arrogant; they don't deserve the attention we give them. The women on their team look like whores!" he said showing images of Black Canary and Wonder Woman.

"These are terrible role models! Why don't we put a cape on Jennifer Lopez and have her save the day? Or 'The Situation' from 'The Jersey Shore'? Maybe his rock hard abs will save us from a falling meteor? Hell at this point Snookie is a better role than these guys! How many other people must die before we realize that the Justice League isn't as good as we believe? People wake up!" Godfrey implored his audience as Leaguers viewed from the Watchtower.

"He had me up till he mentioned Snookie." Canary said sardonically.

"He's just blowing smoke." Flash told her.

"Maybe he'll give himself cancer." She responded earning a snicker from Green Arrow.

Back on Earth, in route to Metropolis General Sportsmaster lay in a haze in the back of an ambulance. The villain's eyes fluttered open as EMTs worked to stabilize him, his world awash with colors and the blurry forms of the paramedics standing over him. And could make out the form of a third female individual sitting behind them, that seemed out of place. Sportsmaster screwed up his eyes and could see Cheshire sitting behind the paramedics disguised as an EMT. His eyes widened with realization while Cheshire merely smirked and pressed a finger to her lips in subtle mockery.

Sportsmaster groaned and laid his head back on the pillow still out of it. An EMT ordered to remove his mask. The other paramedic nodded his head and reached for the edge of his hockey mask. Sportsmaster then grabbed his arm and looked back at him, Cheshire made her move and knocked out the one she was sitting behind. The medic yelled at the driver, Sportsmaster hit the paramedic in the face as the ambulance skidded sideways at an intersection; the rain soaked pavement loosened its traction and sent its side in the middle of the intersection. The back doors opened a second later as Cheshire and Sportsmaster emerged from it unscathed. Police sirens sounded in the distance as cruisers raced to the scene. Cheshire and Sportsmaster stood at the rear of the ambulance as they approached, with Cheshire firing a line into the air and sailed off as a cruiser closed in on them. The officer driving got out of his cruiser and looked up at them through the rain in disbelief.

The pair landed on a rooftop a moment later with Sportsmaster laying his weight on Cheshire's shoulder, groaned and looked back at the young assassin.

"Not that I'm grateful or anything. But what are you doing here?" he said.

"The higher ups want to know how you got those powers. In short, you have an appointment with the Light." she told him. Sportsmaster grunted shrugging off the pain of his fractured rib.

"Your guess is as good as mine. One minute I'm being transported to Striker's Island, the next I'm blowing shit up with my mind. And having a knockdown, drag out fight with Superman and the other Leaguers." He responded. Cheshire narrowed her eyes at this.

"Superpowers don't just manifest at random Sportsmaster. Your either born with them or your not." she told him.

"And yet that's exactly what happened to me Cheshire. It's strange though, I felt like I was being overshadowed by something. Something otherworldly." He said looking away briefly. Cheshire remained dour never breaking her glance.

"We have to get this information to the Light right away." She responded. The pair turned away from the rooftop before police could reach them.

Back at the Justice Cave in Happy Harbor, the members of the Team had seen Godfrey's rave on the Metropolis incident.

"Jeeze, Superman's really taking the heat for this one isn't he?" Robin commented.

"It is not just him but the entire League as well." Aqualad told him.

"You think they'll be able to ride this one out?" Robin asked. Aqualad put a finger to his own chin in contemplation.

"The public will be angry at the League for a while, but I imagine their reputations will survive. If not slightly tarnished." Aqualad responded.

"It's not really their fault. Sportsmaster's the one that tore up part of the town. Who is this guy anyway?" Artemis defended.

"G. Gordon Godfrey, an outspoken political commentator. He has been against them since the League's formation. Some people regard him as a nut job; others feel he's an advocate against superhumans. To others he just another political talking head. I would not take anything he says too seriously. Still the incident in Metropolis will likely give him some traction and damage the League's reputation for a while." Aqualad surmised.

"Especially Superman's." Robin added. Kaldur closed his eyes momentarily before facing him.

"Superman has weathered controversy before. The entire League has, as tragic as these circumstances are. I believe their reputation will recover." Aqualad told him. Robin sighed and hung his head.

"I hope your right Kaldur." He replied. Kaldur'ram placed a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder as he looked up at him.

"It'll be all right." he replied assuredly.

On the world known as Earth-1, a new day started as a scarlet rift opened in the sky above Jump City. In the city a girl with long blonde hair awoke from her night slumber, and sat up and stretched her long skinny arms above her head, wearing a pale blue night shirt. The young teenager threw the covers off and got ready to start her day. Showering, brushing her hair and teeth in the mirror she went back to her bedroom and got dressed putting on her school uniform and was standing at the bus stop a few minutes later as it pulled up. During the ride to school Tara sat near the aisle listening to music on a pair of oversized headphones, bobbing her head silently to the tune.

The bus let her off at Murikami High School a few minutes later and strolled into the schoolyard with her dufflebag slung over her shoulder. In said schoolyard a young man with medium length blue hair and light gray skin was talking with some of the students. It was clear he didnt go there since he was wearing a white tshirt and red jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans while all the others wore formal school outfits. And was passing out fliers to students that attended the school. Intreiged by this she went over to see what he was handing out. The young man had his back turned to Tara as she walked up to him.

"Hi." she said. The boy turned around to see her.

"Hey." he replied.

"What cha got there?" she asked pointing at the flier. He glanced down at the red sheet of paper and answered.

"I'm in a band, we're having a concert this friday night. You intrestred?" he asked handing her the flier. Tara examined the name on the scarlet page with black stylized writing.

"Scathing Revue?" she said.

"Yeah that's the name, we're also giving out bracelets and these press on tattoos to remember us." he said showing her a black rubber band bracelet with the same red lettering. Along with a small packet with the band's logo a red stylized 'S' that was broken into several pieces.

"You want one?" he asked.

"Sure." she said holding out her arm.

"Give you one of each. Double your fun." he joked slipping the bracelet on her arm. Before handing her the tattoo stamplet.

"Thanks." she said.

Party starts at seven at the old park near the woods." he told her.

"Okay thanks." she said.

"Hope to see you there." he winked and left patting her shoulder.

"Okay I'll be there." she laughed and blushed a bit. And with that he was gone. A teacher soon tried to catch up with the young man but left the schoolyard before she was able to reach him.

Seeing him out, she looked back at the new bracelet and tattoo he gave her and treasured them. The young man left the courtyard with a sinister smirk, hands shoved in his pockets as he ignored the teacher's calls. The bell rang a second later and Tara went to class. Inside the busy hallway, students shuffled past filling the corridor as most of them stood at thier lockers, while others stood out in the open chatting. Tara made her way past a group of girls that were standing in the middle of the busy hallway and stopped at her locker, and unloaded her dufflebag grabbing a few books and then shut her locker door. Her blonde hair flew free as she darted in and out every which way. The late bell rang a few seconds later just feet outside of her first class. Tara groaned and froze briefly infront of a padded wall that was the girl's gym and bolted around the corner where the door lay and was in class a few seconds later.

"Your late." the teacher said behind her desk.

"I know, the hallway was crowded." she explained and sat at her desk.

Two more students were late to class and quickly took thier seats embarrassed. The teacher went with it and began her lesson. Taking her place as the head of the class, she noticed almost all the students were wearing the band's tattoos and rubber bracelets.

Across town on a little island in the bay stood a 10 story tall, 'T' shaped building in Jump City Harbor. Inside a group of teens in colorful outfits were training. A girl with orange skin wearing a skimpy two piece purple outfit hurled blasts of emerald energy at a young man who was backflipping away from her in an equally colorful red and green short sleeved outfit with a long black and yellow cape. The girl came at Robin as he came out of his last flip, blocking the girl's punch with his forearm. The two continued to engage each other as Starfire threw several more punches at him while Robin dodged and blocked each hit, before throwing his elbow inches from her face. Starfire blocked and held her right fist behind her as it lit up with a Starbolt and fired at close range. The blast flew past his side as Robin threw up his knee and jumped back, using the wall as a springboard and flew back at her. Starfire fell back grabbing his arms and vaulted him over her with her legs.

The Boy Wonder recovered in midair and righted himself landing on his feet. Starfire came at him with a yell and forward spinning kick to his side, Robin grabbed it holding her in place before Starfire used her alien strength and flung him across. The Boy Wonder flew sideways in the air and tumbled saftely to the ground just short of a wall in a crouched down stance. While Starfire remained locked in stance with her leg still in the air. A smile played on thier faces as she came out of her stance and he got up.

"Good job Kori. Way to use your strength to your advantage." he congradulated.

"Thank you Robin, you too continue to be full of suprises." she replied.

"Hey I've had years of pratice." he said standing up.

In another section of the tower the living room door slid open as a sleepy and disheveled Raven stood on the other side, his robe wrinkled and her hair a mess. The violet haired empath moaned as she hovered down the short flight of stairs and into the kitchen where Cyborg was already eating breakfast. The mage hovered to the fridge and opened it as a curious Cyborg looked on.

"Hey Raven, rough night?" he asked from the table.

"Couldnt sleep." she muttered closing it with her powers and sat beside him with a canned soda in hand.

The pop can hissed as she opened it and started drinking.

"That bad huh?" he asked noting the absense of herbal tea.

"You have no idea." she groaned.

"So what kept you up?" he asked.

"Nothing special." she muttered massaging her temples.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked curiously.

"No." she replied. He raised an eyebrow and got up.

"Okay then, well if you need anything you know where to find me." he answered taking his plate and put it in the sink.

Once he was out of the room Raven groaned and leaned over the table with her forehead in her hand. The door opened a second later as Beast Boy came into the room wearing a white, short sleeved outfit with purple highlights on the sides.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" he asked heading to the fridge.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Cool." he said taking a dish out that was shielded in plastic wrap. And kicked the door shut with his heel.

"Later." he said leaving her.

"Whatever." she groaned still out of it.

The door opened again a second later as he came back and grabbed a 2 liter bottle of pop from the fridge.

"You look terrible Raven." he said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for noticing." she muttered. And was even more annoyed when he sat down infront of her to eat breakfast.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"What gave that away?" she said annoyed.

"I was just asking, god." he said brushing her off without even looking at her. Raven groaned massaging her brow and got up.

"I'm going back to bed." she said to no one taking her pop can with her. Beast Boy merely waved unaffected and continued eating.

A few minutes later the teen was back in her bed, with the sheets cast off and barely covering her legs as she thrashed about trying to get to sleep. Out at Murikami High School across town, Tara continued to go through her lesson while writing notes, with the band's tattoo feautured prominently on the underside of her left arm while she continued writing. Her classmates sported the same tattoos on thier person as they did thier own notes. Along with the black rubber wristbands given to them by the band member from earlier.

Outside the school said band member stood around a corner a few blocks from the school with a sinister grin. The young man rolled up his sleeve revealing the same 'S' brand on his arm and pressed it. At the school the tattoos activated and the students were struck with debilitating headaches all at once. The teacher looked up at her students alarmed as they all started writhing in pain. Startled by the turn of events she asked what was wrong before bolting outside for help. For Tara the pain seemed especially excruiating as it affected her on a genetic level. And had somehow managed to unlock her dormant metagene and reactivated her power. Opening her eyes she looked in horror as her left hand started to glow the familar yellow. The rest of the students were affected in a simular though not exact fashion, as thier own eyes started to glow red. Overwhelmed by thier sudden power the students rose up and began overturning thier desks. While a girl threw her's against the blackboard smashing it.

While Tara remained cognizant of what was happening and struggled to control her own geokenetic power. Across the school other students were overcome by the bloodlust as thier marks activated and posessed them. Before long the students started to revolt and turned on thier teachers and principle. As the students descended upon his office the principle sitting behind his desk had no other choice and hit the fire alarm hoping it would deter them. The bell sounded throughout the school as the possessed students filled the hallways. Back at Titans Tower, Raven was writhing in pain on her bed as bolts of red lightning coursed through her body. The door flew off Raven's room as Robin and the others flocked to her side.

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

"What's happening to her?" Starfire asked.

"I dont know!" Cyborg said checking his arm monitor. At that same time the alarm went off above them, bathing the room in red signaling another crisis.

"What now?" Robin asked looking at Cyborg.

"There's some kind of riot at Murikami High School." he answered still looking at his wrist.

The communicators went off a second later as Robin went for his, telling of the distress. Forcing him to make a crucial decision.

"Robin what must we do?" Starfire asked. The Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes at the T-Com before looking up.

"Cyborg you stay here with Raven, see what you can figure out. You two with me. We've got a high school to save. Move out!" he ordered. Beast Boy and Starfire obeyed but were relucant to leave her side.

"Titans move!" Robin ordered from outside and they left. Flying out of the harbor, Robin relayed the police on his communicator.

"This is Robin, we're in-bound to Murikami High. We're a little shorthanded and may require backup if your already at the scene." he ordered.

"Roger that Robin, all units respond to Murikami High School. Requesting SWAT battallion. This is a Level 1 emegency, repeat Level 1." an officer said on police radio.

"Roger that all units are inbound." a female dispatcher replied. As police chatter continued over the airwaves.

An army of squad cars raced towards the high school with lights and sirens. And were soon joined by a fire engine blaring it's horn as it joined the chase along with ambulances as the emergency vehicles flooded the streets. In the skies overhead Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy headed in the same direction while helecopters followed. At the high school the chaos continued as possessed students destroyed the property around them and terrorizing thier faculty, while Tara tried to remain calm and worked against them. Though it did her little good with her own powers threatening to consume her. The trio of Titans appeared at the school minutes later and crashed through the window giving little regard to their own saftey.

The possessed students looked up at the fresh meat that had entered their midst. Starfire powered up her energy bolts hovering over Robin who drew his staff and a couple power disks, while Beast Boy remained unmorphed. The demonically infected students glared at the trio as some of them hissed, and seemed happy to have a challenge.

"Dont hurt them too much, we dont know what; if anything is controlling them." Robin ordered the others.

Scanning the battlefield Beast Boy caught sight of a familar blonde who was crouched down near the front. But was looking away from him and at the infected students.

"Terra?" he said.

"Oh Terra no, not again." Beast Boy said distraught. Tara's eyes widened hearing his voice and looked back at him. The only one of the students whose eyes wasnt red.

"Beast Boy it's okay I'm on your side." she stated still in the crouched down position. Starfire glanced down at Robin momentarily who never broke his gaze toward the enemy.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I dont know, one minute we were in class and then all hell broke loose. I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Terra stated glancing around at her classmates.

"I'm not sure if it means anything but all of us are wearing tattoos of some band we met." she added.

"We'll worry about the why and how later. Right now we have to take care of this. You with us?" Robin asked.

"Totally." Terra answered as the students growled and roared.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and went on the offensive.

_Author's Note: So this new chapter took a little longer to figure out than I first thought. As it turns out it's easy to go from the Teen Titans Earth to the Young Justice one, transfering back in a way that made pratical sense to me was a little more difficult. So I balanced my friend's opinion and have decided not to tie it into my Teen Titans All Stars' series for simpliticity's sake. And will just use the show's regular continuity. Originally I was going to protray the Titans as being several years older than the YJ team but my friend Mike suggested that might make them unrelateable to the Young Justice team. In short I'm short I'm trying to write something that's different and distinct from other TTYJ fics including my own. You may remember that I wrote an earlier crossover called Teen Titans/Young Justice: Criss Cross Crisis and this was meant to be an 'improved' version of that earlier story. Thier not related in any way I just wanted to see if I could do a better version. Anyway that's all I wanted to say concerning that. I hope you guys like this chapter so be sure to tell me what you think. Because your imput means alot and let's me know if I'm headed in the right direction or not. Let me know what you think._

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
